Le temps d'un trajet
by Lili76
Summary: Voici ma petite participation au défi 15 (déjà ?) de CrazyAv sur le thème Voyage. Plein de fluff parce que... j'en avais envie :) Et pour changer Adrinette !


**Et voici ma participation au défi de Crazy Av sur le thème Voyage. Un tout petit OS plein de légèreté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...**

* * *

Marinette était particulièrement excitée en ce vendredi matin. Le lendemain, elle partirait en voyage scolaire avec sa classe.  
Ils avaient gagné à un concours national, et devaient se rendre en Normandie.  
Ils auraient une semaine tous ensemble, loin de Paris.  
Au début, elle s'était inquiétée de la possibilité que le Papillon n'attaque. Même si Chat Noir restait présent, il ne pourrait pas purifier l'akuma. Mais le grand maître l'avait rassurée : il avait bien plus d'un tour dans son sac et assurerait la protection des parisiens pendant son absence. Après tout, les deux héros parisiens avaient bien mérité un peu de repos, Non ?  
Elle avait donc droit à une semaine complète où elle pourrait être uniquement Marinette, sans avoir à se soucier de problèmes de super-héroïnes.

Adrien était définitivement heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait participer à un voyage scolaire. Il n'aurait plus aucune obligation - ni shooting photos, ni défilés. Au début, son père avait bien évidemment refusé.  
Mais Monsieur Damoclès avait fait pression, décidant que le voyage scolaire serait obligatoire pour la classe de 3ème. Il avait ajouté une mention "Découverte du patrimoine" dans la liste des matières et ce voyage en faisait partie.  
Adrien avait sourit en remerciant mentalement Madame Bustier. Elle était certainement celle qui avait fait le nécessaire pour convaincre le directeur. Elle était venue le consoler quand elle avait annoncé le voyage : il avait immédiatement compris que son père refuserait catégoriquement.  
Et voilà que finalement, il était à la veille de partir. Pour une fois, son père tout puissant n'avait pas eu gain de cause. Il avait du s'incliner face aux décisions du collège.  
Il s'était inquiété de laisser sa Lady seule face au Papillon, mais Plagg lui assura qu'il n'avait rien à craindre : il pouvait se charger de prévenir le kwami de la jeune fille. Que Plagg s'implique autant avait agréablement surpris Adrien, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Les deux kwamis avaient pris l'habitude de discuter discrètement pendant les cours. Depuis qu'ils savaient tous les deux qui se trouvait sous les masques de Ladybug et de Chat Noir, ils en profitaient allègrement.  
Ainsi, Tikki avait pu informer Plagg des dispositions prises par Marinette, et la promesse du Grand Gardien de prendre le relais.  
Plagg, ravi de pouvoir passer des vacances tranquilles sans rien avoir à faire s'était empressé de rassurer Adrien pour que le jeune homme n'ait pas l'idée de se dévouer pour surveiller la capitale.  
Ainsi, rassurés et poussés par leurs kwamis, les deux jeunes héros s'apprêtaient à partir ensemble - sans le savoir - pour une semaine de presque vacances. Le tout accompagnés de leurs amis.  
Les deux créatures espéraient secrètement que les collégiens se rendraient enfin compte de qui se trouvait sous le masque. Tikki et Plagg avaient été séparés depuis trop longtemps, et maintenant qu'ils se savaient si proches, ils étaient impatients de pouvoir passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble.

Le rendez-vous pour le départ avait été donné à l'aube. Et c'est une troupe d'adolescents à la fois excités et épuisés qui se présenta devant le collège ce matin-là.  
En grande habituée des troupeaux de collègiens, Madame Bustier imposa l'ordre en un tour de main et fit monter les jeunes gens les uns après les autres.  
La professeure décida de placer les élèves selon leur ordre d'arrivée dans le bus. C'est ainsi qu'Alya - en train de discuter avec Nino - fut placée avec lui, et Marinette avec Adrien. Personne ne songea à protester au vu de la bonne humeur qui régnait. Sans compter qu'Alya était ravie de passer du temps auprès de son pratiquement-petit-ami.

Avec les arrêts obligatoires, Marinette serait donc collée à Adrien pendant trois heures. Décidément ce voyage s'annonçait exceptionnel !

Après avoir fait monter tout le monde dans le bus, recompté les élèves, donné les dernières consignes et obtenu le calme, le bus décolla enfin. Les parents venus assister au départ saluaient leurs enfants, une larme à l'œil.

Marinette, remarquant qu'Adrien ne regardait pas à l'extérieur, compris que son chauffeur l'avait déposé mais que personne n'était resté pour s'inquiéter de son départ. Elle posa sa main doucement sur la sienne et lui sourit.  
Surpris le jeune homme la dévisagea avant de lui sourire, reconnaissant de sa gentillesse.

Une fois le bus parti, Adrien perdu dans ses pensées garda la main de Marinette dans les siennes, lui caressant inconsciemment le dos de la main de son pouce. Marinette n'osait pas bouger, et sentait son visage chauffer à vue d'oeil. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'Alya ne remarque son trouble -et ses joues écarlates - et ne vienne mettre les pieds dans le plat...  
Alya avait bien évidemment décidé qu'il était plus que temps que Marinette se déclare auprès d'Adrien. Après tout, elle, elle avait bien réussi à se rapprocher de Nino, et ce grâce à l'intervention de Ladybug... Alors pourquoi l'intervention d'Alya ne pourrait pas rapprocher Marinette et Adrien ?

Mais Adrien n'était pas prêt de lâcher Marinette. Regard tourné vers l'extérieur, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il caressait la main de sa camarade distraitement, formant des figures abstraites, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.  
Quelques kilomètres plus tard, Marinette s'était détendue, et la rougeur de son visage avait reflué.

La jeune fille commençait à somnoler ; ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire, elle avait toujours eu tendance à s'assoupir dans les transports. Aussi, sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa dans le sommeil en se blottissant instinctivement contre Adrien. Même s'il lui faisait chavirer le coeur, elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Le jeune homme dégageait un sentiment de sécurité.

Adrien sursauta légèrement, surpris. Marinette venait de se coller contre lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait tenu emprisonnée la main de son amie et rougit légèrement. Puis il vit que sa camarade était profondément endormie, tout contre lui. Il se décala légèrement pour qu'elle soit mieux installée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air attendri en la regardant.  
Pour une fois, il pouvait la regarder, sans qu'elle ne soit mal à l'aise.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment jolie, en plus d'être adorable. Un teint de pêche, des joues pleines et légèrement rosées, des lèvres cerises toujours prêtes à sourire. Ses cheveux si noirs qu'ils en paraissaient bleus. Ses éternelles couettes, lui donnant un air malicieux, collant si bien à sa personnalité toujours joyeuse.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour imaginer ses yeux couleur ciel d'été. Ce bleu incroyable qui le faisait chavirer à chaque fois.  
Presque instinctivement, il ramena en arrière une mèche de cheveux et sursauta en voyant les boucles d'oreilles de la jeune fille.

Bouchée bée, il les fixa un long moment, essayant de comprendre. Il pensa en premier lieu à une drôle de coïncidence. Ce genre de boucles d'oreilles n'était pas non plus extraordinaire. Toutes simples, mais terriblement familières.  
Plus il les regardait, plus il avait l'impression de les voir très régulièrement. Aux oreilles d'une autre magnifique jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs comme le jais et aux yeux couleur d'océan.  
En tremblant légèrement, il avança la main et passa son doigt sur le bijou, essayant de se souvenir d'avoir déjà vu Marinette et Ladybug ensemble. Côte à côte.  
Le verdict tomba quand Marinette ouvrit lentement les yeux d'un air ensommeillé. Jamais. Jamais les deux filles les plus importantes de sa vie ne s'étaient retrouvées ensemble. Quand Marinette était là, Ladybug avait soudainement une mission secrète seule...  
Et ces yeux. Ces grands yeux qu'il connaissait si bien.

Le souffle lui manqua un instant en voyant Marinette rougir. Rouge et bleu. Il l'avait enfin trouvée, si proche depuis le début.  
Tendrement, il passa sa main sur sa joue veloutée et lui sourit.  
\- Bien dormi ma Lady ?


End file.
